1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a series of novel silicone reactive compounds which contain fatty alkyl groups. This class of compounds provides unique solubility in many organic softeners, and increases the effectiveness of the softening of fatty quats. These materials are applied to fibers including textile fibers and hair and skin. The compounds of the present invention contain which contain a fatty substituted quaternary group, a silicone group and a reactive silanol groups. The presence of the positive charge on the nitrogen results in substantivity to many substrates, the presence of a silicone portion results in comparability in silicone fluids and the presence of the fatty tail on the molecule results in fatty solubility. The resulting material is surface active and will allow for the incorporation of silicone into a fatty system or of a fatty quat in a silicone system.
2. Arts and Practices
Silicone compounds have been known to be active at the surface of cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. They are good nondurable lubricants and are very stable to oxidation, however, their high cost and lack of efficiency at low concentrations as well as low durability have made their acceptance in commercial products quite low. Silicone compounds give good lubrication to the fiber and a slick softening effect.
Fatty cationic materials have been used as softeners for many years. They are not soluble in silicone fluids. These softeners are more greasy in their hand and do not provide the desired fiber lubrication. Many attempts have been made to prepare blends of silicone fluids and fatty quats to provide the best properties of both materials. Alas, silicone oil and fatty quats are not soluble. The result of admixing silicone fluids with fatty quats is a thick milky mixture, which separates rapidly.
There is therefore a desire to provide a material which allows for the incorporation of silicone oil into fatty quats.
3. Object of the Invention
It is the object of the present invention to provide a series of novel silicone compounds which contain a fatty substituted quaternary group, a silicone group and a reactive silanol groups. The incorporation of the fatty cationic and silicone group into a molecule results in a product which having both a silicone portion and a silicone portion will allow for the solubilization of the two heretofore incompatible materials into a system which is truly multifunctional.
Still other objectives will become clear as the teachings of the invention are read.